Out of the blue and into the red
by Indi Lestrange
Summary: Something I started writing on my iPod. Some sibling rivalries, a rescue or two, a pinch of suspense, and just how i see everything operating amongst the family and IR :D  Mostly movie-verse, with Alan still at Wharton.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Yeah, my first thunderbirds story. I've had the start written for a while and had the idea of the actual mission but only recently did I put the two together. Its mostly movie-verse because although the original series was better, I feel that I know more about the movie. I've kept a few T.V aspects, including Gordons hair colour :)**

**Also, for people that may not know, 'SES' stands for State Emergency Service.**

**

* * *

**

Scott glanced at his watch, it was 8.30am, and he was still the only one awake. He sighed and looked back out over the deck, taking in the breathtaking views that Tracy island gave of the ocean.

It had been a long night, the Thunderbirds had been called out to help rescue 13 people trapped in a collapsed building near Mexico's capital. They had only gotten back a few hours ago, but his stupid body clock had decided that he was going to wake at 7am and not be able to get back to sleep.

He heard a faint rustling behind him and he smirked. Virgil would never be able to pass as anything close to a ninja.

"Hey Virge," he heard his brother curse and then come around the corner into view.

"Hey, why arn't you asleep? Dad and Gords are sleeping like logs"

Scott shrugged, ''Stupid body clock''

Virgil nodded, ''Me too, but I was gonna get some milk and try to get more sleep'' Scott shut his eyes and listened to his little brother walk over the kitchen, heat up the milk and head back to his room.

XXXXX

Blinking as the sun streamed in through his half open curtains, Gordon rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Groaning when the blankets fell of his bed as he stretched, he glanced out the window. _God was it daylight already? And by the looks of it, almost lunch time too_. He crawled out of bed as slowly as he could before giving up and just walking over to his wardrobe. Pulling on some swim shorts and grabbing a towel, he headed out and down towards the pool whistling a song he had heard on the radio. He didn't even notice Scott sleeping on the deck chair until he threw his towel on it and it moved. His scream woke up his oldest brother and Scott sat bolt upright looking around the deck for the 'danger'. Glaring as Scott started laughing, he leaned back a little and crossed his arms across his chest.

"You scream like a little girl!" Scott said between laughs.

"Yeah? Well...at least i'm not wearing a pink shirt!" Gordon smirked as Scott looked down.

"IT IS PALE PINK AND IS THEREFORE AN APPROPRIATE COLOUR FOR A MALE"

"Its still pink though, thus, making you look like an idiot" That was it for Scotts temper, and he lunged at Gordon who yelped and ran towards the pool before diving in without so much as a splash. Scott crouched down behind the pot plant near the pool and waited, Gordon would come up for air and would have expected Scott to have followed him into the pool and when he started to look around for his oldest brother, Scott would pounce. This was standard 'morning after a rescue' behaviour and Scott knew all of Gordons' "tactics".

Sure enough, Gordon popped up from under the water, his auburn hair dripping water onto his face. A quick glance around showed him where Scott was. He decided not to _completely _ ruin his brothers morning and continued looking around the pool deck, a false look on confusion on his face. Smirking to himself quickly before gulping a lungful of air, he ducked under the cool water as Scott went flying overhead.

A now furious Scott who hadn't anticipated on Gordon moving climbed out of the pool and headed inside, taking Gordons' towel for good measure.

"Oh come on Scotty!" Gordon pouted, "where are you going? I was just mucking around!"

XXXXX

Ignoring his brother, Scott kept walking. His patience wasn't very good when he was tired and he didn't want to snap and say something he didn't mean to. Sleep was a great option at this point. Walking past a now-awake Virgil on his way to bed, he grabbed his brothers sleeved and muttered, "If there's an emergency wake me up, other than that, keep Gordon out of my room at all costs." Virgil smirked but nodded.

XXXXX

WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP

Less than half an hour later, the emergency signal startled Scott back into conciousness. He ignored how tired he was and ran to the control room, the second last of his brothers to arrive as Virgil came running in behind him. He looked up at his dad, with the same look he gave him before every mission. It was now like a code between them, translating roughly into 'here we go again, where to this time boss?'.

"Bushfire in Australia, a few kids are trapped in th..." Jeff didn't even get to finish his sentence and his boys were gone, headed to the hangers via the system that connected them through their portraits.

Jeff looked at the computer screen that connected base to Thunderbird Five. The one of the only screens in the whole Tracy residence that only served one purpose. "John, status update, what's happening?"

"The fire is on the western side of Australia, in the Perth hills and there seems to be three kids trapped somewhere in the blaze, the authorities know they are alive because the kids were smart enough to grab a pair of basic 2-way radios before they fled their house. The local SES and fire crews have narrowed it down that much, but the fire is ridiculously huge and they can't get to them." John paused, "also, the 2-ways are going to go out of range pretty soon too, and these kids are quite literally running for their lives through the bush"

"F-A-B." Jeff turned to another screen, "Thunderbird 2 this is base what's your ETA?"

Virgil had just downloaded the coordinates and quickly put them into the system which gave him an almost instant response "Base this is Thunderbird 2, we will be there in 37 minutes"

"F-A-B, Scott what about you?"

"About 13 minutes"

"Good, I want you to find them and help them stay as far away from that fire as you can until Thunderbird 2 gets there"

"F-A-B Dad"

* * *

**The emergency is actually based on my paranoid mothers fears, we live in the middle of the bush and so bush fire is a huge threat to us and she is paranoid that us kids are going to get stuck in one when she's at work one day. And for anyone who cares, the boy and younger girl are my actual brother and stepsister :) (they requested that they, along with our dogs, be put in one of my stories)**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! Chapter two! I know its horribly short but the next one should be longer. Don't hate me D:**

**Disclaimer: No, I unfortunatly do not own the Thunderbirds, or any of the Tracy boys (its a depressing thought isn't it?)**

**I do however, own the plot and all my spelling errors :)**

**

* * *

**

The girl looked at the dark sky then back down at her family. All three of them were so coated in dust and ash they almost blended into the smoke surrounding them. She could hear the roaring of the fire still behind them. They could still outrun it. She knew they could. They didn't have a choice. Mum would be frantic by now. She couldn't let her mum down. Turning to her brother and sister she motioned them to keep moving. None of the three could talk. They had all inhaled so much smoke and ash and it had swollen their throats making breathing hard and talking nearly impossible. The younger two nodded their responses and jogged a bit to keep the pace with their big sister.

XXXXX

"Base this is Thunderbird 1, i'm at the site, it's not pretty. To put it in perspective, everything here is in one of two categories; burnt or burning." A hazy video appeared on yet another screen in the office. Scott was right, the whole area was terrible.

"Right, well look for the kids," Jeff turned back to Johns screen "Where were the kids last contacted from?' John didn't bother saying anything and just sent the information straight to Thunderbird 1. Scott, also wordlessly, changed his course slightly to head to the new coordinates.

Jeff rubbed his eyes, his mind running a million miles an hour. Once they got there, how are they supposed to get the kids out? They were going to have next to no energy and god knows what other injuries. What if they can't get in to get them out in time. Then what, would he feel the guilt of not saving three innocent kids for the rest of his life? Or would he forget about it. No, he couldn't, these were someones kids, they had mothers and fathers and grandparents and aunts and uncles, and their whole lives ahead of them. He was going to make sure these three made it through, no matter what.

XXXX

Even as she stumbled through the thick overgrowth, she could hear the fire suddenly intensify. Keeping her head down, she kept moving. A small tugging on her shirt made her turn to face the younger girl, who said nothing but pointed up to the sky. Which was now blue, silver and had some upside down writing. The older girl turned around on the spot so she could read what was written, mouthing it slowly "thun-der-bir-d" she frowned. As her brain suddenly processed what was happening she smiled and turned to face her siblings. Or, at least where her siblings had been.

* * *

**OH THE SUSPENSE. Gawd, i'm so tired. Pretty, pretty, pretty please review. It will make my week!**

**As you may have also noticed, I am in love with my comma key, and I use it way too much.**

**P.S I'm not updating 'till I get at least one reveiw :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK-YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING :D**

**I am beyond happy, I asked for one review and I got 6!**

**Big thank-you to Lady Smiles, bubzchoc, Loopstagirl, butter09, crystal and 09. To the two who asked about bringing Alan into the story, yes, I do plan on bringing him in either in this chapter or the next (ended up being this one :D). **

**Whoo! Chapter 3! And now you all get to see whats happening. However I warn you, i'm about to go into my exams so I won't be updating for a while (i'll try to get an update in beforehand but no guarantees) **

**Disclaimer: go and see the other chapters, I can't be bothered writing it .time**

**

* * *

**

Oh no. She turned again, scouring her surroundings for any sign of her little brother and sister. But the smoke was too thick to see any further than about a metre in front of her. Panicking she tried to call out to them, her swollen throat producing only a whisper. Looking up again she saw the Thunderbird was still there, but a but had moved a bit to the left. _Maybe they know where Tom and Jaz are,_ she thought, _what have I got to lose_ and she walked towards where the Thunderbird was now hovering.

XXXXX

"C'mon kid, follow the shiny rocket" Scott muttered to no-one in particular. The two smaller figures had got the idea and had followed his general direction without question. Probably too tired to think of anything else. "Yesss" he hissed, like a primary school kid, as the oldest figure started to walk towards Thunderbird 1. "Base this is Thunderbird 1, i've found the kids"

"F-A-B Scott, keep them away from the fire" Jeff turned to face the other screen, "Thunderbird 2 this is Base, what is your current ETA?"

The tired but very alert face of Virgil Tracy filled the screen "About 6 minutes. And dad? What's the plan so far on getting them out? Are we going to use the firefly and battle it through?"

Jeff thought about it for a moment before deciding, "No, we won't have time to find somewhere to put it down and then find the kids, the fire is moving to fast. Scott get them as far away as you can. Virgil, hurry up and get there! When you do, get as close to them as you can. Gordon, lower the rescue platform and get them out, there is only three of them and seeing as they are kids you should be able to take them all at the same time." there was a chorused round of "F-A-B" from all three.

XXXXX

Sighing with relief as her brother and sister came into sight, she looked back up at the hovering Thunderbird and continued walking in its shadow. It actually provided a lot of shade for something so small and nimble-looking.

Scott, on the other hand, was having some difficulty keeping the shade from his 'bird over the slow-moving kids without accidentally incinerating them with the VTOL's. "OI! Virgil, where are you!"

A peeved Virgil sounded back in his ear, "Hey Scotty, ever thought to look around?" Scott did a quick 180, turing the small rocket so fast the shaded area on the ground barely changed an inch. "Oh" was all he could say. About 50m directly above him, Virgil and Gordon had successfully manoeuvred Thunderbird 2 into a safe enough place to lower the rescue platform.

"Hey, uh, Thunderbird 1, you planning on moving out the way or were you just going to hover there?" Gordon was, technically, still a thunderbird in training, although nobody bothered really anymore. They all trusted him enough and were confident in his skills that he was just one of the team now. And for this particular mission, he was going to be the one getting the kids. Scott huffed but moved out the way.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Fermat, race you back to the dorm!" Alan Tracy challenged his roomie, even though he know the answer, he still asked it every time.

"S-sure."

"1, 2, 3 GO!" both boys took off towards Hapsley dorm, where they were sharing a room (again) this year. Bursting through the main door and running for the elevator, before having to turn suddenly as he realised it was still broken from last term, Alan was convinced he was going to win. Apparently not. His lack of forethought about the elevator had given Fermat a few seconds advantage, which was all he needed. Smashing against the door just ahead of the blond, Fermat turned to Alan, "Good race, but I think I won" he smirked to himself as his friend silently opened the dorm with his keycard, not acknowledging his loss.

"Whatever, i'm going to call my Dad, see if anything has been happening" He reached for his phone, speed dialing the number. _Bring Bring, Bring Bring._

"Hey Dad! How has everyone been? Anything interesting happened since we left?" there was a long pause with some noise in the background.

"Uh, yeah, Alan, uh, can I call you back, this isn't really the best of times" Alan smiled to himself,

"Sure, call me when your done" He ended the call, flopping back on his bed, "Hey Fermat, they're out somewhere, didn't ask where, Dad sounded like he had his hands full with whatever." Grinning, he sat back up, "Do you want to go down to the common room and see if its on T.V?" Fermat matched Alans grin and they slapped a hi-5. Quickly bursting back out of their room and running towards the stairs both boys were thinking the same thing. _Where are they? What happened? Who went out? What's their plan? I bet its more fun being there then just watching it..._

_

* * *

_

**YAYAYAY see, I said this chapter would be longer, and I introduced Alan into it as well!**

**As I said before, I'm about to go into exams (EEK! I HAVE 4 OF THEM D:) but I will try and update soooon.**

**REVIEW IT PLEASE! Im not to sure on how to write Alan and Fermat so I hope its ok!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I took so long to update guys, but today as a reward for me finishing my second-last exam, between studying redox reactions and electrolysis for Monday, I made myself write this for you **

***party poppers and cake for everyone***

**~enjoy :D**

**I also think I forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter, but I don't and never will, own the Thunderbirds :(**

**

* * *

**

"Ok, i'm lowering the platform now" Gordon announced into the mic in his helmet.

"Oh really? I thought you went to the kitchen for coffee and a cookie, cause you know, we're not in a hurry or anything" Gordon sighed. It was Virgil, always the sarcastic one.

He started twiddling his thumbs as the platform slowly lowered.

"Gordon, look down and see if you can see the kids, speed is everything here and getting them out is a top priority." Even though Jeff wasn't on this rescue, and could technically do nothing to make sure his sons did what they were supposed to, Gordon knew better than to annoy his father.

"F-A-B Dad" Gordon looked out over the edge of the platform, trying to find the kids in the smoke. It didn't take too long, he knew what he was looking for and they were moving around a bit. "Dad, I found them, they are basically under the platform. I'm going to see if I can get them to move a bit so I can lower completely to the ground." Gordon reached into his pocket and retrieved a pocket laser light. "I always knew this would some in handy" Smiling to himself he leaned back over the platform edge and pointed the light in front of where the three were standing, then pointing it over towards a nearby tree, hoping they would get the idea.

XXXXX

"And now we cross over to Lisa Lowe who is at the scene on the latest rescue involving the Thunderbirds. Lisa whats happening, it looks pretty crazy there", The screen changed to a reporter standing in a very dark, blurry area, with blue and red lights bouncing of smoke and the occasional tree.

"Yes, i'm currently standing on the fringes of a massive bushfire in Western Australia. It really is like chaos here, organised chaos, these people really know how to run a rescue! And although you can't currently see them, both Thunderbirds 1 and 2 are here trying to rescue 3 children who got trapped in amidst the flames."

"Thanks Lisa," The screen changed back to the balding news reporter, "And we'll hear more on that story as it progresses."

Fermat turned to Alan, "S-so a bushfire in A-australia. S-sounds like m-more fun than what w-we're having."

Alan nodded in agreement, "Defiantly, but then again, they ALWAYS have more fun than us. I can't wait 'till we finish school, then we can be out there too."

"D-do you want s-stay and watch? Or b-back up to the d-dorm?"

"Hmmm, stay?"

"Yeah"

"Awesome" Alan ruffled his friend's hair, "And when winter break comes, maybe we can go with them"

XXXXX

The rescue platform bumped gently against the ground and Gordon opened the gate.

"Hey guys, i'm from International Rescue, come over here onto the platform and we'll get you out of here O.K." He jumped off the platform and grabbed the littlest one, a girl with short blonde hair, putting her on the platform, the boy jumping on after her.

A piercing scream cut the air and Gordon spun around. "Oh crap" Right behind the rescue platform was the fire, licking at the sides of it. _These fires move so bloody fast!_ He grabbed the oldest girl and threw her onto the platform, jumping on right behind her "VIRGIL, THE FIRE IS HERE, REPEAT, THE FIRE IS HERE, GET US UP!"

He heard an "F-A-B Gords" as he grabbed the fire extinguisher and started to defend the slowly rising platform.

"Virgil, no offence buddy, but could you make this thing go any faster? I have a small hysterical child, who has inhaled so much smoke she's probably going to need an oxygen mask at some point and all three have burns to their arms and faces. There is only so much first aid I can do down here."

"And there is only so fast I can make this thing go with 3 children and a fat brother aboard it"

"Pffft, Me? Fat? You have the wrong brother there Virge, you could grate cheese on these abs."

Up in Thunderbird 5, John rolled his eyes. "So Gordon, getting back to what you're supposed to be doing, I take it they are going to need a hospital?"

Gordon nodded even though his brother couldn't see it, "Yeah, you can tell the Fire and Rescue people, then find us the nearest hospital for them."

"F-A-B"

* * *

**Another chapter done and gone, I know everyone says it on here, but reviews are amazing and we live off them :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh wow, what a weekend, and yet again, i'm supposed to be studying (ew).**

**It was almost midnight when I started typing this and I had writers block and was laying awake in bed and this chapter kind of appeared out of no where. So I dragged myself out of bed to type this. I've also upgraded, instead of being typed on my iPod, the chapters now get typed on my new laptop YAY.**

**And thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you for reviewing, that means BIG thanks you bubzchoc and moon-over-mountain, who reviewed chapter 4 :)**

**~enjoy**

**

* * *

**

John pushed his chair to left and stared to type into the second computer _Burns units, Perth, Australia._ Getting a result almost instantly, he clicked on a link which gave him the information he needed.

"Thunderbird 2 this is Thunderbird 5, do you read me?"

"Go ahead Thunderbird 5"

"Found you a burns unit at a hospital, the coordinates should be loading up now"

Virgil looked down as his monitor beeped, "F-A-B, and thanks"

"No problem" Reaching over to the phone on his desk, John picked it up and dialled the number of the local rescue crews who had been working on the fire.

"Hello? This is international rescue calling, just letting you know, our craft have located the three children and got them to safety, they are currently on their way to," John glanced back at the screen to check the name of the hospital, "the Royal Perth Hospital burns unit." He could hear the person on the other end of the line sigh in relief.

"Oh, thank you very much, now those three are out we should be able to get the rest of this fire under control"

"We are happy to be of service, if you need us for anything else, just let us know"

The call ended and John dialled in another number, tapping his pen as he waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello, Royal Perth Hospital, how may I help you?" A pleasant female voice greeted him and he smiled.

"Yes, Hello, I represent International Rescue and one of our craft currently has 3 children aboard it who all have burns to their arms and faces, they will be dropped off at the helipad in about," He looked up to the screen to see Virgil holding up 7 fingers, "in about 7 minutes and we would appreciate it if you could please sent some people up to get them" John was never the one for full formalities.

"Oh! From the bush fire? We were warned we might get some casualties, and certainly, I will make sure there is a medical team up there waiting"

"Thank-you, have a nice day" he hung up and sighed, leaning back in his chair. _I hate paperwork. _

XXXXX

The belly of Thunderbird 2 closed up slowly, the rescue platform locking into place and the gate opening.

"Come on, i'll get you over to the medical bay" Gordon reached over to help the little ones out, and then to help the oldest who flinched at his touch and yanked her arm away. He frowned. "It's ok, you guys are going to be fine, c'mon let me help you" she just glared at him. He looked over to the others, a confused look on his face. The boy, who looked about 12, rolled his eyes and walked over to his sister, grabbing her arm and dragging her with them. _Hmmm, well that was weird._

"Go sit over there on the bed, i'm just going to get a few damp cloths to clean you up a bit and try to cool the burns." Gordon wasn't surprised at how easily they did as they were told, _They looked exhausted. _

"And what do you do for exhausted people?" Jeff Tracy sounded in his ear.

Gordon shrieked, "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, yes you did, and what are you going to do now?"

"Um, test to see if they are dehydrated, give them water anyway and get them to lay down or sit down,and keep them warm with one of those aluminium blankets so their bodies don't go into shock"

Jeff smiled, this is why everyone trusted Gordon.

* * *

**HAHA halfway through this my Mum called me out and asked me to do the dishes, my automatic response was "F-A-B". This earned me a weird look form her and laughter and a hi-5 from my little brother who actually understood it. THUNDERBIRDS IS TAKING OVER MY LIFE ARGH :D**

**REVIEWS FEED MY SOUL**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hard to believe I'm up to chapter 6 already! It doesn't seem like it...**

**And the avatar on my profile is now starring Myself, and the two younger sibling who are/were in this story.**

**You know you want to go and look at it now.**

**ANYWAY, on with the show (story)**

**Sadly, my chances of ever owning the Thunderbirds is decreasing by the minute, so the disclaimer is the same.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Scotty, pass the cookies" Scott raised an expectant eyebrow at his brother. "Please, I mean, _please_, pass the cookies" Gordon added quickly. Scott rolled his eyes and pushed the plate over to his grinning brother, who quickly picked up a small pile and put them on his lap.

"Hey! The rest of us might want some too!" Virgil yelled, reaching over to steal some before Gordon ate them all.

The Tracy boys were sitting around in their father's office with a plate of cookies, waiting for their dad to come back and for John to call in so they could debrief.

As if on cue, Jeff walked into the room and a phone echoed through the room, all 5 of them diving for it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad, is this a good time now, I was going to wait until you called me but I couldn't. I _really _want to know what happened, so does Fermat. We saw it on T.V. but they didn't really say much. Please, please, please tell us. Hang on i'll put you on speaker"

"Whoa, hold up there, you sure you said enough? Yes, we are done, and about to debrief too"

"Ohhh, can we listen, we wont say anything. Promise."

"Yes, you may, but take us off speaker and put in your headphones, share them with Fermat."

"F-A-B. Gimmie a minute, I have to find them first."

"A-Alan?" He looked up to see Fermat dangling them infront of his face, smiling in defeat he plugged them in and passed one to his friend.

"So while we're waiting for John, how's school been guys?"

Alan and Fermat looked at each other, "Oh, uh, g-great M-Mr Tracy."

"Mmmm, yeah, it's been fine. We've been doing all our homework and there is nothing to report. How about you guys?"

"Nice try sprout. You can't change the subject that easily" Scott laughed, "Tell us whats been happening"

"Yeah, or do we have to come over and find out for ourselves? I have no objections to coming over for no reason than to annoy you" Gordon added.

"No, really, nothing's been happening, it's been quite boring." Jeff could sense a hint of desperation in his youngest son's voice. _I'll talk to him later, without this lot pressuring him. _

The phone ringing stopped all conversations and again sent all the Tracys jumping for it.

"Hey dad, sorry i'm late, I was hungry, and unlike you lazy lot, I have to _make _and _prepare _my own food when I get hungry. Its not served up to me hot and ready on a plate."

"I'm pretty sure you would rather do that up there than come down here and spend months on end with us, even if you didn't have to make your own food." Virgil quipped

"That is a very valid point, and yes, I like it up here."

"Hey, come on, we have to get this over and done with. Because after you all have to refuel and catch up on maintenance." Everyone groaned at this thought. Next to debriefing, catching up on past maintenance was the most boring thing to do.

"I don't!" Scott protested, "I'm all ahead on mine!"

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "When was the last time you fully pulled Thunderbird 1's engine apart, down to every last bolt and nut"

Scott began counting on his fingers, "About 5 weeks ago, i'm done I swear!"

Gordon gasped and put his hand over the phone Alan was listening through. Putting on a calm, nun-like voice he said "Scott, please do not swear in front of our younger siblings, you are setting a horrible example"

Scott just glared.

"HEY! I don't care, we have to get this over with." Jeff turned to face his second youngest son, "Gordon, stop stalling the inevitable, you can start"

Sighing, Gordon reached over to the recording device in the centre of the table, turned it on and began talking.

* * *

**Hmmm, well that could have been worse. Oh well, please review. And next chapter should be up soonish. **

**Xoxo :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long to update :(**

**Thanks very much to bubzchoc and moon-over-mountain for reviewing chapter 6 :)**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Dad, do you happen to have any idea on where the T.V remote is? The news has some stuff on the rescue and its set on low volume. Gordon's going to explode if he has to say dead silent for much longer. Well either explode or be beaten senseless by Scott if he talks." Virgil walked into his fathers office.

"Hmm, no, but if last time we lost it is anything to go by, it should be Gordon who has it"

"Yeah, well go tell him to look again, he says it's not there."

"Of course he's going to say that, it's Gordon we're talking about here. And _you_ tell him to look for it, i'm busy." Jeff watched his son roll his eyes.

"Doing what?"

"I was about to call Alan, talk to him without you obnoxious lot butting in all the time"

"Hey! We're just doing our jobs as big brothers"

Jeff raised his eyebrows, "I'm pretty sure _my_ big brothers didn't do that to _me,_ when _I_ was younger"

"Thats because _your_ big brothers aren't as cool as we are"

Jeff sighed in defeat, "Whatever, go and see what the news has to say about the fire."

Virgil smirked and left the room.

*skype ringing noises*

Jeff leaned over and touched the answer button on a screen, an image of his youngest son with some branches behind him appearing.

"Hey Alan, I was about to call you, whats been happening? And where are you?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm a a tree"

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "A tree?"

"Yeah, it looked like fun to climb so, I climbed it."

"Mhmmm, well, be carefull, and don't drop your laptop."

Alan rolled his eyes, "I won't. I'm not that clumsy."

"Yeah, except for when you dropped your phone over that waterfall, or stacked it near the pool and ended up with a concussion, sure you're fine."

"All were accidents!"

"Sure. Now, the main reason I was going to call you, you were acting all weird on the phone before the debriefing, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing, really"

"You can't lie Alan, your eyes give you away every single time, whats been happening? Something wrong at school?"

"No, Dad, really nothing's been going on, its been a boring year. Although, you remember my friend Max?"  
"The dark one?"

"Yeah, and how he's super tall? I'm almost as tall as him!"

Jeff smiled, "Thats great. But you're doing the same as before, changing the subject, if you don't want to tell me now, thats ok, but tell me at some point. Remember, i'm always here, and if you have no intention of talking to me about it, talk to _someone,_ Fermat, Scott, Virgil, I would say Gordon but he's probably not your best option, John's always been a good listener. Okay?"

Alan swallowed and nodded, "Yeah, ok."

* * *

**It took me nearly 2 hours to get back into the Thunderbirds mindset, the other fanfiction i've been updating a lot is completely different to this and it took foreverrr to get back into this way of thinking. **

**Also shoutouts and love to my darling twin, Jackson :D**

**~enjoy and review please :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY really over delayed updates!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and spelling errors.

* * *

**

"Daaaaaaad, Scotts annoying me. Say's he can't hear the T.V properly, but i'm not talking _that_ loudly."

"Can it, Gordon, if Scott's listening to the news and the remote is lost, you shush"

"Fine. But he wants to talk to you."

"I'm coming" Jeff stood up and walked out and into the main room, two of his sons sitting directly in-front of the television, straining their ears to hear what was being said.

"And we cross now back to Lisa Lowe who is still at the site of that fire the Thunderbirds were called to. Lisa, i'm told it's all under control and safe now, is that true?"

"Well I'm here at the moment with the fire and rescue coordinator, Paul. Paul, what's happening with the Thunderbirds?"

"Well about an hour ago, two of their craft pulled out the three kids and we have been informed about 10 minutes ago from the hospital they were taken to, that all 3 had suffered smoke inhalation, minor burns to their faces and hands and the oldest was suffering a fractured arm."

"Well that explains a lot" Gordon muttered.

"And also, on behalf of the rescue teams here, I would like to thank all the volunteers who came out to help, we coul-" Paul started again but was cut of by Lisa.

"Yeah thats great, back to you Chuck" She flashed a smile and the screen was back to a studio.

All the Tracys stared blankly at the screen.

"She is such a bitch" Virgil got up and left the room before his Father could chide him over his choice of words.

"Hey guys! Dinner in half an hour!" The 3 remaining Tracys turned around as Tin Tin skipped past behind them, "I think we're having nachos or something"

"Oh cool, Mexican food. In the mean time," Gordon picked up the remote and changed the channel, "SPONGEBOB TIME!"

"Really Gordon? Really?"

"Yeah, aren't you a bit old for that?"

"You're NEVER to old for Spongebob."

"Unless you are a 17 year old Thunderbird in training, in which case, you're going to and get ready for dinner" Jeff picked up the remote and clicked it off, "Both of you go and your rooms better be tidy."

"Disadvantages to being a Thunderbird number 1; you can't watch Spongebob if your room is messy." Gordon sighed and got up.

"Number two; you can't even hire someone to clean your room for you because you live on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Honestly Dad, why out here?" Scott piped up.

"Because it was pretty, isolated and nobody knew it was here. Any more questions?" He looked expectingly around at the two boys, Gordon opened his mouth and was abruptly cut off, "Reasonable questions only." Jeff watched the auburn haired boy's face fall and shake his head.

XXXXXXXX

Alan sat in his room alone, flipping around an old Rubix cube he had found. Red, yellow, yellow. Damn, where was the other yellow. Yellow, yellow, white. Great. He tossed it gently to the floor and flopped back on his bed to think about what his Dad had said, yeah, he probably should talk to someone, but he didn't really want to talk about it with his friends, he'd never hear the end of it!

He went over his other options, Scott was a maybe, Gordon a defiantly not, Virgil a probably not (he tended to go more toward 'phycologist' when you talked to him about your problems), John, well he was in space, whats the worst he could do? Accidentally spill everything to some floating space rocks? OH THE HORROR. Yeah, he would talk to John.

* * *

**I think I wrote Jeff too harsh with Gordon and Scott but thats how it came out so meh.**

**Can anyone guess what's wrong with Alan? Metaphorical pancakes to anyone who guesses or reviews, or both! **

**~love~ xoxox**


End file.
